Left
by NyanRainbowPrincess
Summary: It had finally happened. They had been left. Just a one-shot


The dial tone on her phone showed that her friend hadn't picked up. She looked around in a panic. Her whole family had disappeared in the middle of the night. She didn't want to believe it. Her friend had warned her about this day. She continually told her that He was returning soon, and that she better be ready. She wasn't. She didn't think it was going to happen. She had sat in church all her life. She never believed any of it. But now, it was coming true before her very eyes. She ran to her friend's house and grabbed the spare key that was under the welcome mat. She ran into the house looking around seeing its emptiness. She ran upstairs to her friend's room, not caring whether or not she was intruding. She passed by 4 sets of clothes together on the floor, just like at her house. She gulped, trying to swallow her tears, praying that it hadn't really happened. She slammed open the door to her friend's bedroom, and collapsed when she saw crumpled up clothes on the floor next to an open bible. She walked over and saw the verse it was open on.

"Two men will be working together in the field; one will be taken, the other left. Two women will be grinding flour at the mill; one will be taken, the other left. So you, too, must keep watch! For you don't know what day your Lord is coming. Matthew 24: 40-42". She noticed a note near the pile of clothes. She opened it shakily with tears coming out of her eyes.

'Dear Lord Jesus,

Please help my friend. I don't know if she really knows you. She seems to be getting further and further away from you. Lord, please, help her to see you before it's too late.' Her tears ran down her face as she collapsed onto her knees.

She had been left.

He walked around his house groggily wondering where his girlfriend had went. Yesterday night they finally went all the way. He soon bragged about his friends about it while she was praying on her knees. She hadn't seemed happy about it, but he didn't care. He wanted sex, and she didn't stop him. He overheard her praying and crying for God to forgive her, but he got up and walked away. This whole God thing had been getting in the way of their relationship. She always put up boundaries between them. He respected them, but it got annoying at a point. Yesterday night, he had spiked her drink, and she wasn't aware what happened until it was over. She didn't need to overreact. Sure, her God said it was a sin, but he felt like it wasn't bad, so that was enough for him. He walked back to his bedroom, and saw that a light was on in the bathroom. He pushed open the door, thinking he had found his girlfriend, but he instead found her clothes piled on the ground. He smirked. He pulled back the shower curtains, hoping for a pleasant surprise, but instead found nothing. He looked around the bathroom curiously. He had looked all over the house and couldn't find her.

_Maybe she went home. But why naked?_ He walked over to his bed and saw her bible on the floor. He picked it up, ready to simply throw it away, when he saw a certain verse that made his heart stop.

"1 Thessalonians 4:17 Then we which are alive and remain shall be caught up together with them in the clouds, to meet the Lord in the air: and so shall we ever be with the Lord. He dropped the bible backing away slowly. His girlfriend had tried to bring him to God, saying that she didn't want to leave him here. He thought she was just going off on another one of her religious tendencies. He ran downstairs to the phone and dialed her home phone number. He heard his girlfriend's dad's voice crying.

"Hello, sir? Is your daughter there?" The man didn't answer as he was too overcome by sadness.

"My wife... she's gone... my daughter's gone too..." the man cried out. He dropped his phone in disbelief. The velocity with which it hit the ground caused the phone's screen to crack. He looked upwards and wondered if there was really a God out there.

She had woken up as if it was like any other day. Her mom and little brother greeted her with smiles. She ate her toast and soon grabbed her backpack. She walked to school seeing car accidents on the way there. She wondered why there were so many people screaming. She looked away from them hoping that none of them would talk to her. She sat down in her biology class, wondering where her friend was.

_She's never absent._ She shrugged it off and continued with her day. A lot of kids were gone today. She didn't notice the other students who were crying. She wondered why everyone was in such distress. She walked past the teachers' lounge and heard some noise.

"It seems that all over the world, loved ones are disappearing." She didn't believe it. It was probably just another hoax by the media to freak everyone out. Her friend would've agreed. Though she would say that the media points at the disaster in the world instead of the good things happening. She said the media would point away from God, and only towards him when something negative happened. She shrugged once again and continued to walk. She saw a girl who used to know her friend. They went to church together. _Church._ That word made her cringe inside. After knowing her friend since 4th grade, her friend became much more religious and she herself became more atheistic. She didn't care. She went up to the girl, hoping to not be invited to another church activity.

"Have you seen Priscilla?" The girl looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Fine then, no need to get emotional about it." She turned around to walk away, when the girl grabbed her arm. "What?"

"She's gone."

"Don't tell me you believe that disappearance junk."

"It's right here, in the bible." She took the book and read Matthew 24: 40-42. She put down the book and shut it quickly.

"Don't you know God isn't real? He's just a myth."

"He is real, and he took his chosen people, the ones who weren't faking, up into Heaven with him."

"Pfft."

"So you're saying that Priscilla's dead?"

"No. She's alive. Probably having the time of her life. Oh why didn't I listen?" the girl collapsed onto the ground sobbing. The other girl stood there awkwardly before rubbing her back.

"It's okay. Priscilla isn't gone. She's probably just sick."

"She isn't home. I checked. She and her whole family are gone. We've been left behind."

"You've been left behind. I don't care about you religious nut jobs. I'll find Priscilla on my own." She stated before walking away. The girl left on the ground sobbed because she knew the truth.

**They had been left behind.**


End file.
